


Once upon a tale

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Disney References, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: Jaehyun didn’t think twice about his wish. He wanted to be forever with Johnny, happily ever after, exactly like in every tale he had read, and so his fairy godmother granted it.Or in which Johnny has to live through every fairytale in order to be with his beloved prince again.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing anymore but well, here we go. This is just a short introduction and I hope I'll be able to post the real first chapter soon!

Once upon a time, in a far, far away land lived a prince. His name was Jaehyun, and he was in love. Jaehyun was undoubtedly made of love. His hair was slightly pink, as a result of mischievous fairies playing too much around him and getting tangled in it, he had perfect porcelain skin that caved in his cheeks to form lovely dimples, and his tender eyes had never shed a tear from sadness, as he was always protected by his fairy godmother. Jaehyun was sweet like honey, he grew to be a handsome, charming young man, adored by every serf since he was kind and righteous. He was the perfect prince, and he would be the perfect king someday. He was a gifted swordsman, he was able to declaim hundreds of thousands of verses just by memory, and he had the purest heart in the whole kingdom. Jaehyun loved every person, every animal and creature, every flower and tree, the breeze, the sun, the moon, the stars, and the sea. There was, though, someone he loved over the rest of the world; Prince John  —or Johnny, as Jaehyun called him affectionately—, who would someday become the king of the nearest kingdom and who, like Jaehyun, had been blessed with utter perfection at birth. 

There was barely a one-day journey separating their castles, and since they were kids Jaehyun had stuck to Johnny’s side, both of them spending weeks, sometimes even months, at each other’s lands. They grew together with their love, they learned everything they knew alongside each other, and not even the most powerful magic could tear them apart. Johnny loved Jaehyun as much as he was loved, though his displays of affection were definitely more discreet. Stolen kisses on the palace’s rose garden, hidden caresses and long, versed love letters only for Jaehyun to read. He followed Jaehyun as if he was enchanted by his beauty, and gave back all the love he received. On the other side, Jaehyun’s face lit up every time Johnny appeared, the older’s name echoing through the air as Jaehyun called him, no matter who else was near. Jaehyun clung to Johnny’s arm wherever they walked, praised him, unashamed and adoring, and everything he did was with Johnny in his mind. They never hid, the whole kingdom knew they were made for each other, and there was no love more passionate than theirs. 

Jaehyun knew with certainty that Johnny was the love of his life, and as for long as he could remember, he had been thinking about marrying the neighbor’s future king. As a child, his mother, always loving and doting, read him stories of sleeping princesses locked in towers guarded by dragons and princes going to their rescue, which had happened long before he was born and minstrels and transcribers had spread among the world. As Jaehyun grew older and started to be able to read by himself, he gave a name to those anonymous heroic princes, Johnny, because he liked to imagine them as the characters in those tales. Even if he wasn’t a damsel in distress, Johnny was his prince, strong, handsome and kind, and they always found each other wherever they went. Destiny had tied them together and there was only one thing left for Jaehyun to be able to live his fairytale. He needed a  _ happily ever after _ . 

His wish finally came true years after, when during his nineteenth birthday celebration not only did Johnny ask his hand for marriage, but both of their parents had blessed their engagement and his fairy godmother, a male fae named Doyoung, promised to grant them a wish as a dowry. Jaehyun didn’t think about it twice, he wanted to be forever with Johnny, happily ever after, exactly like in every tale had read, and so his godmother would make his wish come true on their wedding day. That night, overflowing with emotions, Jaehyun laughed, cried and kissed Johnny until their lips were sore, and they embraced each other until sunrise, pledging eternal love to the stars above and the morning sun. 

The day of their wedding, a celebration that would last for a month of spring and to which every villager and noble was invited to, would be remembered for centuries. The castle was decorated with colorful flowers, garlands, and ribbons, the streets were overflowing with music and magic, kids and creatures played together, women and men danced, sung and love filled the air. Everyone smiled, but there was no smile brighter than Jaehyun’s as he walked down the aisle, to the altar where Johnny waited for him. Both were dressed in white, a red rose on their chest and, unable to take their eyes away from each other, once again they forgot for an instant that there was a world around them. They seemed to remember where they were as they stood in front of each other, taking a moment to look around. Their parents and guests were all expectant, some even tearing up, ready to witness a dream come true. Johnny held Jaehyun’s hands in his, and so the ceremony began. 

Jaehyun had requested for their marriage to be officiated by Doyoung, who had accepted enthusiastically and soon started his speech. Jaehyun tried hard to pay attention, wanting to remember every word of what would tie their love, though he could not help but get lost in Johnny's eyes, sparkling perhaps because he was about to tear up too, or maybe because they were just so naturally beautiful. He almost couldn’t believe this was going to be the start of their forever. Finally, Johnny squeezed his hands as he pronounced the words. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Jaehyun repeated them, heart about to burst in his chest and emotions spreading through all his body as he barely heard Doyoung's blessing. He closed his eyes when Johnny leaned towards him, holding his breath with expectation. He let himself be embraced, parting his lips slightly, and when he finally felt the sweet touch of love, a love now sealed for eternity, everything turned hazy. When he opened his eyes again he could barely discern Johnny’s face, sight blurred and sound muffled. Time seemed to stop, and unable to speak or move, he felt all the strength leave his body. The last thing Jaehyun heard before everything turned white was the horrified gasp of the crowd, and Johnny calling his name. 


	2. The Poisoned Apple

Prince Johnny found himself in a totally different place. He wasn’t in his kingdom, his parents and servants weren’t the same, his castle and his room had all changed, but he knew exactly where everything was. He knew every corner and every name as if he had lived there all his life. Everyone told him no wedding had been celebrated in the past year, but he could remember it perfectly, feelings still burning inside him and the image of Jaehyun vanishing, turning into sparkles and light still vivid in his mind. It felt just as if it had been a dream, but that wasn’t possible. He still felt Jaehyun’s touch on his skin, every time he closed his eyes he heard his lover’s voice clearly, and he just knew, deep down inside, that it wasn’t just a simple, recurrent nightmare. It was as if he had been reborn, and even though he grew again in another world where Jaehyun wasn’t the prince of the neighbor kingdom and they had never met, all his memories from his past life were still there. 

Johnny looked for Jaehyun tirelessly for what he felt was a year, even if everything around him indicated that he had spent all his life just as always, with no worries about an unknown prince. Desperate to find any clue about Jaehyun's whereabouts, he visited every kingdom and talked with every monarch, he offered rewards to whoever could take him to where the most beautiful prince hid, but everything was a failure. He met countless of princes, all handsome and charming, but none could even come close to Jaehyun’s beauty. He talked with faes, elves, wizards, and witches, thinking they would know about the magic that had made Jaehyun disappear, but none seemed to agree, and each of them told him a different story. Jaehyun wasn’t a vampire who would vanish with sunlight or a merman who would turn into foam at revealing his true identity and, most importantly, Jaehyun hadn't been killed. Johnny had a gut feeling, and he trusted it more than anything else. Jaehyun was alive out there, and Johnny would find him. 

About to give up on the idea of reaching out to magic beings, since it was obviously more confusing than doing the work himself, Johnny met a scholar. His name was Kun, his accent made it clear that he wasn’t from the country, but he seemed to know more than any local wizard Johnny had ever met. He was also kind and calm, his mysterious smile hiding secrets Johnny would have loved to find out about if he wasn't in such a hurry, and he listened to Johnny’s story attentively and without judgment. Kun had invited him to his house, offered some tea and by now, they had been talking for hours, Johnny relating him all about his story.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard of humans vanishing like that unless it’s caused by a curse,” Kun said pressing his lips in an apologetical smile. Johnny sighed, defeated once again. As far as he knew, Jaehyun had only been blessed, and there was no reason why anyone would want to hurt him. Not only had he been loved by everyone in the kingdom, he had never come in contact with any kind of harmful magic. “Oh! But wait, I know something that could be of help.” 

Johnny’s head snapped up, leaning forwards as if that way he could listen better. “Please, tell me, I need to find him.”

“In the kingdom of the East, the farthest from here, there’s a magic mirror,” Kun started. “It’s owned by the queen, and it’s said to be able to answer truthfully to any questions you may have. I’m sure the queen won’t have any problem to let you use it, as she’s known for her fairness and compassion. If you ask for your lover’s whereabouts, I’m sure the mirror will reveal them to you.” 

“Thank you, thank you,” Johnny said, grabbing the scholar's hands and shaking them in gratitude. If his status allowed it, he’d be on his knees kissing the man’s foot. Johnny gave him a bag full of golden coins, even if Kun hadn’t asked for it. Once he found Jaehyun, Johnny would make sure to fully pay him, give him anything he requested and proclaim him as the wisest man of the kingdom. He’d even make him the royal counselor. Kun wished him luck on his journey, and Johnny bid him goodbye with more words of gratitude.

The next day, Johnny headed towards the East kingdom alone, the king and the queen already used to his long, mostly unsuccessful errands. It took him three days on horseback to finally see the queen's castle, just occasionally stopping to sleep and let his mount rest. When he finally reached one of the castle’s gates he noticed it was closed, and there was no one to receive him. He hadn’t sent a notice about his visit, but the gates of a royal castle should usually be open all day. He announced his presence to the wind and walked around, trying to find some servant or knight who could tell him if he was in the right place, but the entrance was empty. He circled the fortress, thinking that maybe he was on the wrong side of the wall, but still, no signs of life in any of the gates. There was definitely something wrong. 

Deciding it would be best to approach the nearest village, where there would be people who could guide him for sure, he heard something. Frowning, he tied his horse’s reins to a nearby tree and followed the weird sound. He soon noticed a man sitting on a fallen trunk tree, at the entrance of a forest. His back was curved down and he hid his face between his arms, and Johnny realized it were sobs what had reached his ears. Worried by his loud crying, he approached the man. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked carefully, startling the man and making him choke with his own sobs. 

“Who… Who are you?” The stranger asked, looking at Johnny as if he had seen a ghost. 

“I’m Prince John, I come from the west. I’m looking for someone, and I wanted to talk with your queen,” the other still looked at him puzzled, but Johnny was even more confused. “Why is no one around here? Has something happened?” 

“I think you are late, man,” Johnny raised an eyebrow at how the stranger addressed him, but he would let it slip. He didn’t look like a prince or a knight, perhaps he was a landsman or a lumberjack. Even sitting he looked big and bulgy, his skin was tan and though he had really handsome features, his big eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. “The queen died a month ago, and there aren’t many servants left in the castle.” 

“Then who is ruling? Didn’t she have an heir?” Something seemed strange, Johnny thought. It was understandable that the servants were still mourning for their queen, but there must have been someone who took her place. 

“There was, but…” The man’s voice broke, and he couldn’t finish the sentence without tearing up again. “Something happened…”

“Is that why you’re crying?” Johnny asked carefully. He didn’t want to touch any nerve, but the situation was making him extremely curious. The man nodded and moved slightly to the side so Johnny could sit next to him on the trunk. Johnny sat down, maintaining his distance and looking at the other cautiously. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Lucas,” the man said after a sob. “I’m the royal huntsman.” Johnny eyed him better, noticing a knife hanging from his belt and all the scars his rolled-up sleeves allowed him to see. Though Lucas definitely wasn't the most proficient one talking, he did look like a skilled hunter. 

“It’s a pleasure, Lucas.” Johnny patted his back in an attempt to be friendly and help him feel better. He felt slightly awkward himself, not used to seeing someone who looked so manly in such a sensitive state. “Can you tell me what happened? I might be able to help you.” 

Lucas sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand to clean himself. Gross, Johnny thought, but he couldn’t expect better manners from a peasant. Then, he started talking. “The queen had a son, he should have been the king after she died, but there was… there was also the queen's brother… I don’t know why but after she passed away, that man became so cruel… He yelled at everyone, he even ordered executing any servant who dared look at him weird… I had never talked to him personally before, but something happened and he requested my services...” Johnny raised an eyebrow, expectant for the hunter to continue. “As I said, he only became like this after the queen died, do you think it’s maybe because he wanted the throne?” Lucas asked. Johnny hummed, he did not know the man personally, but it seemed obvious to him. No one would change like that overnight if it weren't for a greedy cause. 

Lucas seemed to think for a bit more about what to say next, and ended up sighing long and deep. “The prince, oh, the prince… He was so beautiful, I’m sure even angels envied him. His skin was white as snow, that's why everyone called him Snow White. I was never worthy of his presence, but he liked playing with the forest creatures and we usually crossed paths when I came back from a hunt… And his voice, god, his voice was… You should have heard it, man, I’m sure you would have fallen in love. He was always surrounded by animals and fairies, there were times I even thought he was a fae himself...” 

Johnny needed a moment to process Lucas’ words, a spark of hope growing inside him with everything he heard. “What happened to him?” 

“His uncle… He told me to… to bring him the prince’s heart...” Lucas played around with his own fingers, peeling the skin around his nails, and Johnny swallowed hard. The hunter lamented himself, holding another cry. “But I just couldn’t, I just couldn’t hurt someone so… so pure… I told the prince to run into the forest and never come back, and I gave a deer’s heart to his uncle, but that damn mirror! It told him about my trick and now, oh my god, I don’t even want to imagine…” 

“Now what, Lucas? Please tell me,” Johnny insisted. He didn't want to force Lucas, but he needed to know more about that prince. “Please, calm down and tell me.” 

“I don’t know, he went into the forest yesterday, that’s why the castle is locked… He’ll probably kill the prince if he finds him, and then he’ll come for me because I failed him.” 

Johnny stayed silent for a moment, pondering on what to do. “Can you tell me one last thing?” He said quietly. Lucas looked at him, nose runny and eyes watering. “What was your prince’s real name?” 

“Jaehyun,” the name felt so light on the hunter’s lips, but Johnny’s heart sunk in his chest. He got up immediately, rushing to his horse and jumping on it’s back. There he was, exactly like he had thought, Jaehyun had been reborn just like him and now the last thing for Johnny to do was to find him. Lucas got up in an attempt to chase after him, not understanding his reaction. “Wait, Prince John! Where are you going?” 

“To save him, of course!” Johnny said before whipping his horse and trotting past Lucas. “And thank you, Lucas, you’re a great man!” 

Lucas stood there, dumbfounded as Johnny’s horse trotted away and disappeared behind the trees. He blinked, trying to get rid of the tears left on his eyes, and smiled slightly at the thought of prince John rescuing his lord. 

Johnny didn’t even know where he was going, he just wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, and his pace only slowed when he had to get down from his horse, vegetation so thick around him it was difficult to ride. He couldn’t risk falling off and hurting himself or his mount, and so he walked, guiding the animal by the reins. With light feet, he used his sword to make way and protect himself in case any wild animal decided to attack him. It was difficult to see with so little light and so many branches, trunks, and bushes. The tree leaves and vines made horrific forms, from the corner of his eyes Johnny swore he saw monsters praying on him, but he could still hear birds chirping, and he wasn't afraid. 

“Please, tell me where Jaehyun is,” he begged in a whisper, knowing perfectly well that the animals could not understand him. That was something only Jaehyun could do. Still, he followed them, knowing that where there was life, there would also be Jaehyun. He was starting to get desperate, feeling like he had been walking in circles after hours of seeing only trees. The sun had set already and the animals had gone to sleep, now only having fireflies to show him the way. He did not plan to rest for the night, though. He wouldn’t be able to rest knowing that Jaehyun was out there in danger. The part of him that had gleamed in happiness at knowing that Jaehyun was, in fact, still alive and probably waiting for him had soon been buried deep within worries and fear. Now that he had found Jaehyun, he couldn’t let that new despot uncle of his get his way. 

Johnny heard the rustling of water after god knows how many hours, finally something else that wasn't his own footsteps. The sun was already rising from behind the mountains when he finally saw signs of life. First, he saw a pond, where there were clothes soaking with remains of soap, then he noticed the pile of picks and shovels near a tree, and lastly, he saw the little wooden cabin. Smiling relieved, he walked towards it, noticing how small the house actually was. He was a head taller than the door, the windows just as big as his face. If he jumped, he could practically reach the roof. Frowning, he left his horse behind and knocked on the door. There was no response at first, but after knocking another couple of times he heard rustling inside. Still, no one opened. Approaching the window, he bent down to peek inside, meeting a pair of big, shiny eyes looking at him curiously. The person had the appearance of a little kid, he was wearing pajamas and just stood there, in what seemed a kitchen, looking at Johnny completely frozen. 

“Jisung!” He heard a scream, and someone he couldn’t see pushed the boy away from the window. Then another boy appeared, but Johnny didn’t have time to stare at him as he drew the curtains close. Still, Johnny could perfectly hear them. “What are you doing? He saw you! He could be the wizard’s henchman!” 

“I am no henchman, kid,” Johnny talked, voice loud and firm enough for the boy to hear, though he was quite amused by his panic. “I am a prince.”

“A prince, huh?!” Angered, the boy climbed up a stool and drew the curtains open again, staring down at Johnny with his brows furrowed. It was enough for Johnny to smile to get him flustered, but still, with cheeks red and stuttering, the boy wouldn’t bend. “And how can I believe you? You could be that… that damn wizard disguised again! Go away, leave us alone, and don’t call me kid ever again, I’m a dwarf!” Johnny was about to say something, trying to be kind and get on the dwarf’s good side, but from the corner of his eyes he saw the door open. “Chenle, get back inside right this moment!” 

Scared, the third dwarf closed the door shut, and the one at the window jumped down to go after him, probably to scold him too. The first one was still staring at Johnny curiously, but soon followed the others. With a sigh, Johnny headed to the door again. From there he could hear the three of them arguing, but they must have moved to another room because he couldn’t distinguish their words. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you! I’m just looking for someone!” He exclaimed. He didn’t have time for games, and as interesting as those three dwarfs seemed, he was starting to lose his patience. 

Everything went silent for a couple of minutes, and Johnny hesitated. Maybe it would be best to keep searching alone, he could have found Jaehyun by now. Then, someone cleared his throat at the other side of the door. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Prince John, I’ve come from the west in search of another prince.” 

“See, I told you,” someone screamed in a whisper, and then murmurs started. There were definitely more than three people inside the house. “And how do we know you’re not the evil wizard?” 

“I have no way to prove you that except for my solemn word, but I swear I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen the person I’ve been looking for.” Again, more whispers. When the door finally opened, Johnny was received by seven dwarfs, still in their colorful pajamas and staring up at him.

“He told us the same as you, but you don’t look suspicious, so…” The one in the front started, but was immediately cut off by the grumpy one.

“Mark! How can you say that? He looks even more suspicious!” Before he could keep reprimanding Mark, everyone shushed him and one of them covered his mouth with a hand. 

“That wizard you keep talking about…” Johnny started, only addressing Mark as he looked like the one in charge. “I am looking for him too, I must stop him before he hurts my prince.” He hoped that was enough to convince the boys, but their expressions darkened and they suddenly started looking around, anywhere except at Johnny. 

“Sir, I…” Another one of them made his way to the front, and still not daring to look at Johnny he spoke quietly. “I’m afraid you are... a bit late…” 

“What?” A lump formed in Johnny’s throat, and as fear started spreading through his insides he kneeled in front of the dwarf, who got startled at having Johnny so close. There must have been some kind of mistake, maybe they weren’t even referring to the same prince. “That can’t be, please tell me you’re lying. Where is the prince now?” 

“You’re looking for Prince Jaehyun, right? The... the evil wizard was already here yesterday...” Mark spoke again, placing a hand on the other dwarf’s shoulder and making him back up. Johnny stared at him, frozen in his place and mouth slightly open, at loss of words. “Are you really his prince?” 

“Where is Jaehyun? Please, tell me where he is,” Johnny now grabbed onto Mark's arms desperately. He didn’t care he was on his knees, begging to a dwarf and about to cry, he just wanted to see Jaehyun safe and sound. Still quiet and somber, the dwarfs walked out of the house. One of them, Chenle, grabbed his hand like he was guiding Johnny. They took him to the other side of the river, and behind some trees, there was another clearing. 

The morning sun shone brightly, no tree covering the sky, and in the center of the small field, Johnny found Jaehyun. On a bed of lilies and roses, bathing in sunlight, the prince lay with his eyes closed. Johnny hesitated, his mouth dry and his eyes itching. His body felt numb, and for the first time ever he found it difficult to walk towards Jaehyun. He dropped down to the floor as soon as he was beside him, choking a whimper as he searched for any sign of life in Jaehyun’s face. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t possible. Jaehyun couldn’t be dead, not now that Johnny found him, not  _ ever. _ They still had to live their happily ever after like he had promised. 

Johnny placed a hand on Jaehyun’s cheek, cold as ice, and a tear slid down his face to Jaehyun’s. “My love, please, wake up,” Johnny mumbled, his voice broken with pain. It hurt to even talk. Maybe if he called Jaehyun like every other time he had found him sleeping on the castle's garden or in his bed, he would wake up. “Please, wake up Jaehyun...”

He didn't hear one of the dwarfs approaching him, but the hairs of his nape stood on end when he heard his voice. “One taste of the poisoned apple and victim’s eyes will close forever in the sleeping death...” He looked over his shoulder and noticed the dwarf holding a bitten apple, already rotten but still as red as blood. “I’m sorry...” The little man whispered. Johnny took the apple from his hands and crushed it between his fingers, all his anger making his knuckles go white. He threw the remains of the fruit to the floor, not caring it made the grass under it decay, and turned back to his prince. Even with his jaw shut tight and body shaking in rage, he just needed to look at Jaehyun to feel all his energy leave him. The prince looked just as beautiful in death, skin pale, lips pink and long eyelashes. He looked exactly like on their wedding day, except now he was not there anymore. 

With tears still running down his cheeks, Johnny brushed the hair covering Jaehyun’s forehead and pressed his nose against it, tears wetting the younger’s face again. He couldn’t feel Jaehyun’s intoxicating sweet scent anymore. “I’m sorry Jaehyun, I’m so sorry…” He sobbed, repeating it over and over again like a mantra. He sat down, not caring about the flowers he was running under his weight. Placing a hand on top of Jaehyun’s, crossed over his chest and holding a white rose, Johnny rested his head on the deathbed. 

The dwarfs weren’t there anymore, Johnny was with Jaehyun all alone. His eyelids started getting heavy, and he lost track of the time as he stared at his lover, sight blurry with tears, mind blank and heart aching. An hour passed, and then another, and another, and Johnny's mind just thought the same over and over again. Maybe he should have taken a bit of the apple to meet Jaehyun in that eternal sleep. There was no point in living anymore if he wasn’t with Jaehyun. Jaehyun held his life, he was his happiness. his joy and all his motives, without him, there was no reason to keep going. 

The whole day had passed when Johnny came back to his senses, realizing he had been dozing off between dreams and reality. He didn't feel any different, though. His insides twisted at the thought of a life without Jaehyun. Clasping his lover's hands and looking up to the moon, already bright above him, he prayed to whoever was up there to help him, to wake his lover up and let them be together. As they had always done, his eyes ended up wandering to Jaehyun’s face. He looked so peaceful, and Johnny found himself once again lost in his lover’s beauty. Maybe there was still a way, maybe he could find the wizard and make him revert his magic, ask that mirror in the castle for a solution, or maybe he could find Doyoung in this life too, who would grant his wish of having Jaehyun again. Perhaps, Kun would know what to do once again. 

Johnny smiled weakly, caressing Jaehyun’s hands with his thumb. Slowly, a new hope grew inside of him. He would never give up, he would fight until his own death to have Jaehyun back. There was still a chance, he could have the dwarfs take care of Jaehyun’s sleeping body while he went in search of the cure, a way to revive him, and then they would finally live happily ever after. Johnny swore to the moon, to stars and to himself and every other ounce of life Jaehyun had ever loved, he’d bring him back and give him the happiness he deserved. He then noticed fireflies around him, they shone faintly, but instead of swinging in the air, they went up, up to the sky until they became stars. He followed them with his gaze, blinking confused, and then his hand fell flat on the deathbed. 

“No!” He yelped in realization, looking down just in time to see Jaehyun’s body slowly dissolving into those lights. “Wait, no! No, please!” Not again, it couldn't be happening again. Why, Johnny thought, why was Jaehyun being taken away from him again? What had he done to deserve such misfortune? Crying harder, Johnny tried to grasp Jaehyun desperately, but his hands touched air. He tried to hug the prince, hold him down to the bed, but soon there was nothing. “Come back, please…” He cried, pressing his face where Jaehyun had lain before, incoherent sobs leaving his lips and body shaking uncontrollably. Johnny had never felt so hopeless. The only thing left on the bed was the rose Jaehyun had been holding, and as Johnny clasped it tight around his fingers, ruining its petals and thorns piercing his skin, he felt himself vanish too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too angsty! I swear in the next chapter we'll have more interactions and no deaths, but Johnny needed to be introduced to whatever is happening to them, hehe. 
> 
> Any guesses on what the next tale will be? 🥿✨


	3. At Midnight

Johnny paced around his room, impatient. Once again, he had appeared in a totally different world, he had to act as if he had lived all his life there and, this time, with a more strict father, he spent most of his days busy with his duties as a prince. His clearest memories were of the past three months, starting from the night he had stayed next to Jaehyun’s unconscious body at the forest, but the rest tangled and twisted in his mind, his life next to Jaehyun, their wedding, a new world and the search for his lover, similar to the one he had been carrying through for the past couple of months. After being reborn twice, he was already getting used to having to adapt himself, and he lost no time in starting all over again, with the small hope that Jaehyun was still alive this time. First of all, he had made all of the kingdom’s hunters search through every forest of the region, but it was a failed mission. No seven dwarfs, no evil wizard, and no sleeping prince. He also sent letters to every kingdom, east to west and north to south, in an attempt to find out if any queen with an heir around his age had recently passed away. Now, he was waiting for his counselor’s return. 

To his surprise, the royal counselor was none other than the scholar he had met on his first search for Jaehyun, Kun. The man did not remember him and even sent Johnny to have his health checked, in fear the prince was going crazy when he wouldn’t stop insisting on their past meeting. That was what made Johnny realize he was indeed in another world, but as weeks passed he stopped giving it a lot of thought. Kun was still the wise man he had met and, in the end, he believed Johnny when he heard the story of his lost love, unlike the king, who wouldn't have any of it and just insisted his son was out of his mind. Now that Johnny had Kun by his side, he was more confident than ever. Jaehyun would be his again this time. 

“Your highness,” a servant interrupted his train of thoughts. Johnny had not heard her knocking on the door, but turned around to look at the young lady, expectant for what she had to say. “The royal counselor is back.” 

“Tell him to come in,” the maid bowed when Johnny dismissed her, and shortly after the prince was hugging his counselor amicably, squeezing his shoulder and offering him a seat. It had been a month since Kun had gone on another journey to visit the neighbor kingdoms, since the king did not approve of Johnny doing it by himself. A prince had to attend royal matters and find a spouse to give him grandkids, he kept repeating. “How did it go?” Johnny asked, leaning towards him over the table in an overly familiar scene. “Did you find him?”

“I'm sorry, your highness,” Kun's easy smile slowly faltered. “At this point, I think I've visited every palace and mansion of the region, and I haven't found your prince in any of them. I'm afraid he isn't here.”

Johnny pressed his lips, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to keep calm. He wasn't angry, just disappointed. “He has to,” he repeated like every time Kun brought back those news. “He has to be here, somewhere.” 

“I thought about something, your highness, if only you could listen to me for a moment,” Johnny looked up when he felt Kun's hand resting on top of his and nodded slightly. Kun always knew how to comfort him, and Johnny found in him the brother he never had. He listened attentively, because only great ideas came out from Kun's mouth. “We've been looking for your prince for months now, and like you, your highness, I have no doubt that he's out there. Perhaps we’ve missed some place, and that’s why I think we should change our ways.”

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked in innocence. He was sure he had tried everything in his hands to look for Jaehyun, and he could not think of another way that wasn’t a restless search. Of course, he knew this was a personal matter and Kun, even if under his orders, had no obligation to keep up with his whims. 

“I mean, your highness, what if instead of going to him, we made him come to us?” Kun's smile was confident, sure of what he was saying, but Johnny only blinked perplexedly. “We will hold a ball, say it's because you are planning to marry soon, a celebration no one can miss, and we'll invite every prince of every kingdom. Not only that, but nobles and knights will be invited too, and I'm sure you'll be able to find your man. Once you find him, you can introduce him as your fiance, and even the king’s wishes will be fulfilled. Everyone will be happy.”

Johnny needed a few seconds to register Kun's words, but as the realization hit him, that this was probably the greatest idea his friend had ever had, his heart swelled inside his chest. Johnny showered Kun in gratitude and praises, and the king was quickly notified of their plan, obviously omitting the true motives of the celebration. He accepted without a second thought, happy that his son had finally decided to start properly carrying through his duties as a future king.

Prince John watched every day of the next month how servants and maids decorated the great hall. He walked around, admiring the ornaments he had chosen hanging from the walls, the scent of flowers filling the room and the glass pearls of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and reflecting on the floor. It reminded him of Jaehyun’s birthday celebration, the year he had asked for his hand. Johnny daydreamed about the night of the ball. He would finally meet eyes with his love amongst the crowd, run up to him and spin him in a hug. They would dance, kiss and hug, they would be together until dawn, and of course, Johnny wouldn't let him go back home. He would get on his knees and, in front of everyone, he would ask Jaehyun to marry him again. Jaehyun, crying, would say yes, and then they would embrace each other again. Johnny would not let go of him.

The night of the ball came, and one more time Johnny paced around nervously, except he wasn’t in his chamber, but in the ballroom, in the midst of a crowd of aristocrats. The ball had started about two hours ago, Johnny had already greeted all of his acquaintances and made new ones, but no one could get him distracted. Many princes and princesses had tried to keep chatting with him, but his uneasiness made every conversation awkward. He wasn’t interested in meeting new people anyway, and no matter how many young heirs attempted to sweet-talk him, his mind and heart were set. “Your highness, please, calm down,” Kun said behind him, holding the champagne glass Johnny didn’t want to finish. “He’ll come, there are still some guests who haven’t arrived.” 

“What if something has happened?” Johnny was about to bit his nails out of frustration. “What if he can’t make it here?”

“Your highness, the weather is perfect and we’ve made sure all the roads are clear for the incoming carriages. If there’s something, it can only be a small mishap, or perhaps he’s coming from far away and that’s why he’s taking so long. Please, calm down and enjoy the night.” Kun reassured him again, offering the champagne, but Johnny shook his head.

“I’ll go look around one more time,” he mumbled, turning on his heels and starting to wander between the crowd. Everyone bowed as he walked past them, but Johnny only stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around in a rush, he was disappointed not to find who he expected. A man much shorter than him, trimmed black hair sticking to his forehead and with an impish gleam in his eyes greeted him with a high-pitched voice. 

“Good evening your highness,” he bowed. Johnny smiled politely, bowing back slightly and trying his best to remember who the guy was. He was sure he had met him a few hours before, but he couldn’t remember his name. “Enjoying the night?” 

“I am, yes,” Johnny answered, “I hope you are too, Sir…” 

“Ten, just call me Ten, my ranks are a hassle,” the man laughed off. Johnny was starting to get quite impatient, he wanted to flee from there as soon as possible and keep searching for Jaehyun amongst the crowd. Ten, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans. “Would you grant me this dance, your highness?” Johnny looked surprised at the hand Ten was holding towards him, and as he wasn’t answering, Ten pouted. “Perhaps you already promised a dance to someone else?” 

“No, I…” Johnny stuttered. He looked panicked at Kun, who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and then back to Ten. “I guess I haven’t, no.” Defeated, Johnny accepted Ten’s hand and they moved to where other couples were dancing. Ten’s feet were so light Johnny had trouble following him at first. Soon, it was like the music had disappeared, but not as one would have expected. Ten started talking, his words as light as his feet and muffling all the music Johnny could have been hearing. He talked about his family, specially about his annoying brothers, what he thought about the ball about how he couldn't believe he was dancing with the prince, all with feigned innocent. Johnny wasn't paying attention to him, though, he looked over the crowd with his neck slightly stretched, trying to find a bush of pink-faded hair. Then, Ten gasped. 

“What is he doing here?!” He screamed in a whisper as if whoever he had just seen committed the greatest offense of all time. Johnny, confused, turned around to look at the same direction as him. Then, his heart stopped, alongside his feet. Ten tripped, but Johnny ignored his complaints. 

“Excuse me,” he whispered almost in a trance, moving away from him and making his way past the other people dancing, trying not to get stepped on or pushed. Jaehyun stood on the entrance, looking around amazed. His hair was pushed back, he was wearing a white suit with matching gloves and Johnny could have sworn he sparkled. Not even the chandelier shone as brightly as him. Their eyes met as Johnny finally stepped away from the crowd, but Jaehyun just bowed slightly and kept looking around. He was as excited to see him as to talk with the stranger that approached him before Johnny, and Johnny felt the strength from his legs falter. 

“Your highness!” Kun ran up to him and grabbed his arm, making him return to his senses. “What are you doing? Please, people are looking at you, behave.”

“It’s… it’s him, Kun,” Johnny mumbled almost out of breath, looking dumbfounded at Jaehyun, who was letting himself be taken to the center of the ballroom by that stranger. “He doesn’t… recognize me?” 

“Are you sure it’s him then, your highness?” Kun said carefully, but it made Johnny burst nonetheless. 

“Of course, I would know him anywhere! He’s as beautiful as always… And god, his dimples... And his smile...” He said in a sigh. “Maybe he’s just… pretending?” He brushed a hand through his hair, fed up as he lost Jaehyun in the crowd. Kun sighed, following Johnny’s line of sight.

“Why would he do that, your highness?” Kun talked affably, but there was pity in his eyes. Johnny kept searching for Jaehyun from afar. It was him, his love, safe and sound, smiling and shining more than anyone else in the room.

“Maybe I just need to make him remember? Like I tried to do with you...” Johnny trailed off, half disheartened half lost in Jaehyun’s beauty as he finally saw him again.

“Alright, then why don’t you go ask him for a dance and talk to him for a bit? But please, behave, the guests are already finding your acting weird,” Kun scolded, patting his shoulders and straightening the fabric of his shirt. “Just be yourself, he will remember you, your highness.”

With a deep exhale and raising his chin, Johnny made his way to the crowd again. The song was about to finish, and he looked over to the dancing couples to find Jaehyun giggling and following the footsteps of the stranger. Something inside Johnny burnt. As the melody changed, he walked past a couple of other men and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand before his partner, making him turn around with a surprised gasp. 

“Excuse me, would you grant me this dance?” He asked softly, all his anger gone the moment Jaehyun looked at him. Jaehyun’s hand felt pleasantly heavy in his. From the corner of his eye, Johnny could see Kun talking to a really distressed Ten, probably trying to distract him, and he glared at the man behind Jaehyun, who seemed to be about to protest. That was enough to make him disappear from their sight, just as he heard Jaehyun’s sweet voice.

“Of course, I’d love to,” he said after turning around and not seeing his previous partner there anymore. 

Johnny placed a hand on Jaehyun’s hip, and suddenly they were the only people in the room. Their dance started slow, one step after another as Jaehyun mumbled apologies for being so clumsy with his feet. Johnny kept reassuring him, unable to take his eyes away from the younger’s face. “I’m so glad you’ve come,” Johnny mumbled unconsciously, making Jaehyun look up to him confused. “I… I mean, I was waiting for you, Prince Jaehyun,” he tried to correct himself, but Jaehyun’s expression changed into a frown. Johnny’s heart sped up as Jaehyun seemed to be thinking really hard.

“How do you know my name?” He asked, and Johnny’s hands started to sweat. “Have we met before?”

“We... we may have,” Johnny looked into Jaehyun's eyes as if the answer to all his questions was there, but his words seemed to cause no reaction in the younger. He had really forgotten Johnny. “But I've heard a lot about you, of course,” he tried to laugh it off. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he made it awkward, or scared Jaehyun off just because he couldn’t contain his emotions. 

“But I am not… I am not a prince, sir,” Jaehyun mumbled, he sounded worried and now he didn’t look at Johnny anymore. Johnny gulped hard, but clasped Jaehyun’s hand tighter. 

“You aren’t? Oh my god, I just assumed so, I’m so sorry… I kept hearing about your beauty and how charming you were, I could just guess you were of royal blood…” Johnny laughed a bit, and Jaehyun seemed to believe him because his ears started turning red and he couldn’t find any words to answer. Relieved, Johnny pressed their bodies closer together. He could have stayed like that all night, dancing, just looking into Jaehyun’s eyes. The sudden change of social status was odd, but he didn’t care if Jaehyun wasn’t a prince now, he’d make him a king once they got married. 

They danced for a while, lost in each other’s eyes and caresses, and Johnny could have cried from happiness when Jaehyun rested his head on his shoulder. Hugging him tighter, perhaps more than the appropriate for a couple who had apparently just met, the prince swore he could live in that moment forever. When the next song finished, Jaehyun looked over to the tables with appetizers. “Would you like something to drink?” Johnny asked, endeared with the way Jaehyun licked his lips. Jaehyun nodded at him with a shy smile, and without letting go of his hand, Johnny took him to the table and offered him a glass of champagne. The next song started, but as Jaehyun looked out to the sky past the big windows of the ballroom, Johnny got an idea.

“Would you mind accompanying me outside?” He placed his already empty glass on the table and watched as Jaehyun nodded, still with his own glass between his lips.

Johnny guided Jaehyun outside, seeing from the corner of his eyes how the younger couldn’t stop looking around, as if he had never seen a bush of roses or a vine. He took him to a fountain, the noise of the party muffled in the distance. There was a marble statue of two little angels at the center, where water spurted out from, and the two lovers sat at the border of the fountain. While Jaehyun kept looking around, Johnny watched their reflection on the water. They were perfect next to each other. He felt at peace, finally, after so much time of doubt, torment, and fear. 

“This place is so beautiful,” Jaehyun spoke, voice filled with excitement and eyes shining under the light of the stars. “I like it very much.”

“I knew you would,” Johnny couldn’t tear his gaze apart from the other’s face, completely enamored. He had not visited the gardens much, and now that Jaehyun was there he had no intention on starting to pay attention to the roses. It would be pointless when he had the most beautiful flower in front of him. Johnny was happy, though, to get to see Jaehyun swoon over the roses. 

Jaehyun smiled fondly, turning around to stare at the water. Johnny’s heart speed up, he knew Jaehyun, and he was sure the younger was feeling the same as him at the moment. “I’m so glad I could come. I’ve never attended a ball, my stepmother barely lets me go out of the house, and so far the night has been…”

“Magical?” Johnny finished the sentence. Jaehyun nodded and lowered his head. Johnny placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb as Jaehyun stiffened and looked back up to him. “It is for me too. I can’t even begin to describe the happiness I feel having you by my side,” he mumbled. Jaehyun stayed silent, a small smile permanent on his lips as he looked for something in Johnny’s eyes. 

The memory of their first kiss flashed through Johnny’s mind, a similar scene at his own castle, on a spring night after their first ball together, really similar to this one. A sting of pain in his chest reminded him Jaehyun did not know any of that, because for the younger he was now just a charming stranger who had danced with him. It was okay, he repeated to himself, he’d make him remember and if by any chance he couldn’t, it would be okay. Johnny would have Jaehyun in any way, with or without memories, because he was still his love. Memories are nice, but that’s all they are. They would make new ones. For now, a new first kiss would do. 

Jaehyun looked up, probably wondering why the prince was so silent all of sudden, and found him slowly leaning in. Johnny’s free hand snuck around Jaehyun’s waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Johnny closed his eyes when he felt Jaehyun’s warm breath against his lips, their noses touching and, when he finally thought Jaehyun was his again, his ears rang with the clanging of bells. Jaehyun gasped in horror and pushed him away. 

“Wait, Jaehyun!” Johnny exclaimed when Jaehyun got up and moved away from him. Johnny grabbed his hand, but the younger kept trying to escape.

“I’m sorry, sir, I have to go, it’s midnight!” He cried out, finally freeing himself from the prince’s grasp, though leaving his white glove behind. He started running away, and Johnny decided to ignore his heart breaking to go after him. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he wouldn’t let Jaehyun slip through his fingers again. 

“Please, wait, please!” He screamed as he watched Jaehyun go down the stairs of the castle's entrance. He fell on his knees, defeated and clasping the glove in his hand as Jaehyun disappeared behind the gates. He felt Kun behind him, kneeling and trying to make him get up. Johnny wasn’t listening to him, instead, his mind filled with the ringing of bells. 

“Is everything alright?” Johnny heard the king’s firm voice behind them, and Kun immediately started apologizing and making up excuses. 

“Come on your highness, get up, please,” Kun whispered in a hurry, trying to push him up. Johnny shook him off, choking on a sob and falling to his knees again. “We’ll find him again, your high—”

“No!” Johnny screamed desperately, but he wasn’t talking to Kun. His sight was fixed on the glove in his hand, slowly turning into lights and sparkles. “No, please,” his voice broke as he tried to press the glove against his chest, another failed attempt to keep it there. “Please!” 

His chest ached in despair and frustration. His hands still burnt from Jaehyun’s touch and he felt a lump in his throat remembering their almost kiss. “Bring him back, please,” he mumbled between sobs and shudders. He didn’t want this to happen again, after he had finally been able to have Jaehyun back in his arms. As tears started filling his eyes he kept praying for Jaehyun to come back over and over again, until the bells ceased their chant.

Johnny tried to get up, perhaps to go back inside, perhaps to run to Jaehyun, with the hope he was still there, but his legs felt numb. “Your highness!” Kun gasped, his hand slipped through Johnny's arm and when Johnny looked up to him, his vision became white. He wasn't there anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm in a writer's block right now, so the next chapter may take a while to come out, sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
